Several 1-phenyl-substituted 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolines and 1-phenylisoquinolines were made by conventional chemistry. Reaction of a representative 1-phenylisoquinolines with sodium nitrite in acetic acid afforded a methyl ether analog of the natural product necatorone.